Who Framed Pinkie Pie?
A female version of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" Cast of Characters *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Roger Rabbit *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) as Eddie Valiant *Agnes (Despicable Me) as Baby Herman *Felonious Gru (Despicable Me) as Mrs. Herman *Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Judge Doom *Aladdin (Disney) as Jessica Rabbit *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) as Dolores *Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as R.K. Maroon *Ms. Valerie Frizzle (The Magic School Bus) as Marvin Acme *Sally Carerra (Disney/Pixar's Cars) as Benny the Cab *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Smarty Weasel *Toralei Stripe (Monster High) as Greasy Weasel *Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) as Stupid Weasel *Kaa (The Jungle Book 2016) as Wheezy Weasel *Yzma Kitten (The Emperor's New Groove) as Psycho Weasel *Giganta (Justice League Unlimited) as Bongo the Gorilla *Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) as Toon Judge Doom *Ellen Yin (The Batman) as Lt. Santino *Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as Teddy Valiant *Audrey Ramirez (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Angelo *The Joker (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Lena Hyena *Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) as Donald Duck *Jewel (Rio) as Daffy Duck *Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Mickey Mouse *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) as Bugs Bunny *Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Iredessa, Fawn, Silvermist and Vidia (Disney's Fairies) as The Bullets *Gazelle (Zootopia) as The Singing Sword *Amethyst (Steven Universe) as Goofy *Peter Pan (Disney) as Betty Boop *Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) as Yosemite Sam *Lucy Loud (The Loud House) as Droopy *Meena (Sing) as Dumbo *Colette Tatou (Ratatouille) as Raoul Scenes *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin"'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 2 - Hollywood 1947'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 3 - Public Transportation System'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 5 - Patty Cake'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 6 - Scene of the Crime'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 7 - Calhoun Finds Pinkie'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 8 - Toon Patrol'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 10 - Aladdin's Plea'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 12 - Shave And A Haircut'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!"'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 14 - Sally the Car'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 15 - The Connection'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 16 - Aunt Figg Gets Shooted'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!"'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 18 - Calhoun Finds The Joker'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 19 - DuBois Makes Sally Crash'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 20 - DuBois's Plan'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 21 - Calhoun sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 22 - Calhoun and DuBois Fight'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 23 - Calhoun's Toon Enemy'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 24 - Ms. Frizzle's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)"'' *''Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 25 - End Credits'' Trailer Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Trailer/Transcript Cast Gallery Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Roger Rabbit Sergeant Calhoun transparent.png|Sergeant Calhoun as Eddie Valient Foto-2-agnes-en-gru-2,-mi-villano-favorito-799.jpg|Agnes Gru as Baby Herman Gru seeing dm3.png|Felonius Gru as Mrs. Herman Captain Chantel DuBois.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois as Judge Doom Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Jessica Rabbit FixItFelixJrHQ.png|Fix-it Felix Jr. as Dolores Zira1.png|Zira as Smarty Weasel Profile_art_-_Toralei_Stripe.jpg|Toralei Stripe as Greasy Weasel Joanna.png|Joanna as Stupid Weasel 4f320d949502c5c4d79fd73773dd4ca9.jpg|Kaa as Wheezy Weasel Yzmakitten1.jpg|Yzma Kitten as Psycho Weasel Sally cars 3.png|Sally Carerra as Benny the Cab Ellen_Yin.gif|Ellen Yin as Lt. Santino Miss-frizzle.gif|Miss Valerie Frizzle as Marvin Acme Aunt-pristine-figg-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-0.34.jpg|Aunt Pristine Figg as R.K. Maroon Eris.jpg|Eris as Toon Judge Doom Audrey_Rumirez.jpg|Audrey Ramirez as Angelo Gazelle.jpg|Gazelle as The Singing Sword Madam Mim.jpg|Madame Mim as Yosemite Sam Steven amethyst 174x252.png|Amethyst as Goofy Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan as Betty Boop Char_4948-1-.jpg|The Joker as Lena Hyena Brittany miller by peacekeeperj3low-d6tg24q.jpg|Brittany Miller as Mickey Mouse Yin.png|Yin as Bugs Bunny 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg|Princess Aurora as Teddy Valient Giganta.png|Giganta as Bongo the Gorilla And Lucy as Snail.png|Lucy Loud as Droopy Tinker Bell 2015.png|Tinker Bell, Rosetta.png|Rosetta, Iridessa.png|Iridessa, Fawndisneyfairies.png|Fawn, Silvermist.png|Silvermist, Vidia In Tinkerbell.png|and Vidia as the Bullets Meena sing movie 2.jpg|Meena as Dumbo Colette Ratatouille.jpg|Colette Tatou as Raoul Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Female Style Category:Male Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Fix-It Felix and Calhoun Category:Gender Swap